Order of Embers
The Order of Embers was a league of humans who first fought against the drust around 2,700 years ago. Background An ancient Kul Tiran order resurrected to battle the threat of witchcraft, the Order of Embers fights with knowledge guiding their blades. Around 2,700 years ago, humans from Gilneas arrived on an island that they would later call Kul Tiras. The drust already lived on the island when the humans arrived, and from Drustvar they enacted raids against the humans' fledgling hamlets. The drust barbarians attacked the human settlers unprovoked. When the humans landed they tried peace but the drust went to war immediately, and only a few tolerated new neighbors. They glorified the slaughter, attacking unarmed civilians. The drust assaults carried on for many years, until the humans of House Waycrest decided something had to be done and began a war against the drust. But though the Waycrests were hearty folk, the drust death magic was strong and the humans began to lose the war. House Waycrest researched their magic and created the Order of Embers to fight them. To counter the drust magic, the Order of Embers used weapons of silver. Present Day In the present day, the people of Drustvar under Lucille Waycrest reformed the Order of Embers and recruited new inquisitors to combat the Heartsbane Coven. Under her leadership, Lucille recruited five soldiers to be her beckon of war. Inquisitor Joan Cleardawn was sent to Falconhurst, where she was to find Master Ashton and help him create alchemical fire. While there she pushed the Heartsbane's wickermen back, saved Master Ashton while also decimating the Crimson Forest and also acquired the alchemical fire. The rest charged on to Corlain, taking back Watchman's Rise. There first objective was to learn about their surroundings, so they used Inquisitor Notley's falcon. From here, they saved Angus Ballaster who helped create weapons of silver against the Heartsbane Coven, saving the caged falcons from being corrupted and brought to justice the traitorous Captain Goodspeed. During her search, Inquisitor Mace discovered a farm that managed to hold back the Heartsbane by using onions. With Corlain secured, they moved on to Upper Corlain. Using the cannons at the entrance, Inquisitor Sterntide using a cannon to break down the barrier blocking the way. The inquisitors cleared a path and rushed all the way to Waycrest Manor, where they encountered the leader of the Heartsbane Coven, Meredith Waycrest. After being forced to take out their former commander, Marshal Everit Reade, the order stormed Waycrest Manor to put an end to Meredith and her disciples. The inquisitors slaughtered all who stood before them. Event Meredith and her husband fell before them. However, their final challenge lay at the bottom of the manor. Arriving at The Rupture, they faced and fought against the recently resurrected Gorak Tul. With one final blow, the king fell to their might, bringing peace back to Drustvar. Modern Membership Founding Members and Leadership * Lady Lucille Waycrest - Leader * Marshal Everit Reade† - Honorary member, Marshal of the Waycrest Guard * Inquisitor Joan Cleardawn - Marshal of the Waycrest Guard * Inquisitor Mace * Inquisitor Notley * Inquisitor Sterntide * Inquisitor Yorrick * Alcorn - Quartermaster Other Inquisitors * Inquisitor Alphons Elrin * Inquisitor Canary Brunnswick * Inquisitor Erik * Inquisitor Itrec Van Bhenard * Inquisitor Seamus Marandus - High Commander of the Waycrest Guard Notes Information/text taken from, all credits to them: * https://wow.gamepedia.com/Order_of_Embers Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:House of Waycrest Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Order of Embers